You Are MY Favourite(re-upload)
by nahunna
Summary: Suzy anak pindahan yang dibingungkan dengan dua namja yang baru ditemuinya. Sehun yang tampan tapi menyebalkan? atau Baekhyun yang manis ? yang mana yang ia pilih? Sehun-suzy/hunzy/Baekhyun-suzy/baekzy


**You are my favorite**

**Main cast: Suzy (Miss A) , Sehun (EXO-K), Baekhyun (EXO-K)**

**Genre : Romance, tragedy, life**

**Rating : T**

**Length : multi chapter**

**Reupload ff lama hihi, dulu pernah post di blog gitu, so kalau ada yang pernah baca, mian deh ya ._. Reedit juga soalnya banyak typo haha. Happy reading yang belum pernah /? :3**

Suzy pov:

Aigoo pindah sekolah? Aish membanyagkannya saja mambuatku takut. Takut kalau aku tidak punya teman nantinya. Yahhhh tapi apa boleh buat, aku harus mengalah karena tuntutan profesi ayahku.

Author pov:

Hari ini suzy pindah ke seoul. Ia berjalan ke ruang kantor dan beberapa saat terlihat lama di kantor sekolah hingga akhirnya keluar dan menuju lorong sekolah. Disampingnya berjalan seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengantarnya ke kelas. 2-A itu lah kelas suzy. Degan gugup, wanita yang cantik itu masuk ke kelas.

suzy pov:

Aigoo… aku sangat canggung. Bagaimana ini? Apakah mereka akan menerimaku dengan baik? Atau malah akan mengucilkanku? Aish aku harus berusaha menepis semua perasaan ini.

Aku memberanikan diriku dan masuk ke kelas, ku dapati ruang kelas yang begitu besar dan rapi, beda sekali dengan kelasku dulu yang begitu berantakan.

"A…annyeonghasseo, joneun suzy imnida. Banggapta" sapaku di depan kelas "mohon bimbingannya, dan semoga kalian bisa menerimaku" mataku tertuju pada seorang namja tampan yang sedari tadi menguap bosan. Hmm dia tampan, tapi sepertinya menyebalkan. Aku memalingkan wajahku dan tak memperdulikannya. "ne banggapta suzy" balas teman-teman di kelas itu.

"suzy, kau bisa duduk di belakang sehun" kahi songsengnim menunjuk namja yang tadi ku tatap itu. Aishh kenapa harus dibelakang anak itu? Ishhh. Tak ada pilihan, hanya tempat itu yang tersisa.

* * *

Sehun pov:

Hoamm hari ini membosankan. Aku meletakan tubuhku di meja dengan malas. Tiba-tiba Kahi songsengnim masuk, tapi ia tidak sendiri. Siapa gadis itu? Cantik sekali. Tapi aku tetap bosan. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya. Oh namanya suzy, manis juga. Namun aku tak bisa menahan kantukukku dan terus menguap.

"suzy, kau bisa duduk di belakang sehun" kahi songsengmin menyuruh suzy. Ha? Kenapa di belakangku? Ah pasti anak baru itu akan banyak Tanya. Ya sudahlah.

Yap dan benar saja, ia terus menanyaiku banyak hal termasuk toilet. Aish yeoja ini benar-benar berisik.

"teeeeeeeet teeeeeeet" bel istirahat oun berbunyi. Yes! Aku ingin menghindari yeoja ini. Aku langsung melesat ke luar kelas.

Author pov:  
seorang namja tampan keluar dari kelas 2-A ia memasukan tangannya ke saku celananya dan berjalan dengan penuh karisma seperti tokoh-tokoh di komik. Hal itu membuat para yeoja yang melihatnya terkagum-kagum dan begitu menyukai sehun "Sehun-ah! Saranghae!" teriak yeoja-yeoja itu. Tapi seperti biasa namja itu tidak memperdulikannya. Ia hanya berjalan ke lapang basket dan bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Suzy pov:

Yah kemana sehun? Aku tidak mengenal orang lain selain sehun. Tapi mungkin ia terganggu dengan semua pertanyaanku tadi. Dan aku tidak sempat meminta maaf atas itu.

"Sehun-ah! Saranghae!" terdengar teriakan para yeoja dari sekitar lapangan basket. Eh? Sebanyak itukah fans sehun? Hm… wajar sih, wajah sehun begitu tampan, ia begitu sempurna kalau saja tidak memiliki sifat sombong seperti itu.

Aku mencoba menghampiri keramayan itu kalau-kalau sehun ada disana. Tapi ah "aigoo appo" para yeoja menubrukku dan mendorongku menjauh.

"Nuguya? Jangan dekat-dekat sehun kami!" teriak mereka padaku.

"Mwo?" Jawabku polos.

"Cih. Aku anak baru yah? " mereka menjambak rambutku.

"Ne, aigoo eonni, sakit. Lepaskan aku!" pintaku merintih.

"Oh pantas saja. Jangan dekati sehun kami!" mereka sekarang mulai menamparku dan memukuliku.

Appa eomma help me! Aku hanya bisa merintih dalam hati. Ketika sekelabat tangan hendak memukulku lagi, aku memejamkan mata dengan takut, tapi …. Kenpa tidak ada yang memukulku? Aku membuka mata perlahan. Eh siapa itu? Namja manis itu menahan tangan eonni yang mau memukulku.

"ya! Sakit! Lepaskan aku" teriak sunbae itu.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin kesakitan, jangan ganggu anak ini lagi. Arra?" sentaknya tegas.

"Arraseo! " mereka lalu pergi meninggalkanku bersama namja itu.

"Gwencanayo?" tanyanya.

"Ah ne"

"Oh ya, baekhyun imnida kelas 3-B"

"Eh? Ehm suzy imnida 2-A. gomawo atas pertolonganmu Sunbaenim."

Ia begitu baik dan lucu dan membuatku nyaman. Kami bercakap-cakap dan saling berbagi cerita, sungguh teman yang aku harapkan selama ini adalah sepertinya.

"Sunbaenim, bisa kau antar aku ke kelas? Aku tidak hafal jalan"

"Ok" ia memegang tanganku dan menarikku. Aigoo apa yang akan di katakan orang jika mereka melihatnya. Eomma! Aish.

Sesekali aku mencoba menarik tanganku, tapi genggamannya terlalu keras. Hingga akhirnya kami tiba di kelasku.

"Sudah sampai, dekatkan?" katanya masih menggengam tanganku seraya membukakan pintu kelasku.

"Ah ne, gomawo oppa" ahh sebenarnya aku malu, apa-apaan dia begini padaku. Pasti teman-temanku mencibirku, dan benar saja. Mereka terlihat saling berbisik.

Baekhyun oppa melepaskan tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambutku. "sampai jumpa" ia tersenyum manis.

"ah ne, annyeong" balasku agak menyeringai. Ia pergi berjalan menjauh.

* * *

Sehun pov:

'Aishhh apa-apaan si suzy jelek itu? Kenapa dia berpegangan tangan dengan seorang sunbae? Anak baru tidak tahu diri' gumamku dalam hati saat ku tatap namja itu membukakan pintu untuk suzy, melepas genggamannya dan mengacak-acak rambut suzy sambil terseyum. Aih apa ini? Kenapa rasanya geram sekali? Aku ingin menginjak muka baekhyun hyung. Tapi ah sudahlah tak usah ku pikirkan.

Dia berjalan ke arahku dengan muka memerah. Mwo? Apa dia pacaran dengan baekhyun hyung? Atau apa? Tidak! Tidak mungkin, ia baru sekolah hari ini. Tak mungkin secepat itu mendapatkan namja chingu.

"Suzy jelek" panggilku seraya membalikan tubuhku ke belakang dan menatapnya.

"Wae?" katanya kaget.

"Kau pacaran dengan baekhyun hyung?" bisikku.

Dia hanya menggeleng dan menjukkan ekspresi tidak senang. Hal ini sempat membuatku senang.

Aku membalikan tubuhku dan tersenyum senang.

* * *

Author pov:

Hari berganti hari, suzy sudah dapat beradaptasi dengan baik, ia dan sehun masih sering cek cok dan saling menghina, baekhyun sering datang menemui suzy. semuanya begitu menyenangkan untuk suzy hingga suatu hari

"Ih kenapa tidak ada yang mau piket sih? Duh mana sudah sore" seorang yeoja cantik menyeret-nyeret sampah ke pembuangan sampah.

"eh apa itu? Kenapa ada suara terisak-isak seperti ada yang menagis" suzy menaruh kantung sampah itu dan coba melihat ke taman belakang.

"Mwo? Itu sehun. Eh kenapa ia menangis?" didekatinya namja yang sedang duduk itu.

Suzy pov:

"Sehun-ah gwencanayo?" aku menepuk pundaknya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah? Anniyo." Ia menghapus air matanya.

"Cerita saja. Tak perlu ditutupi. Aku siap mendengar."

"Orangtuaku mereka…" air matanya kini jatuh membasahi pipi nya.

"sudahlah jika tidak bisa cerita, taka pa sehun-ah." Aku mencoba memeluk tubuhnya yang kini gemetar.

"Hmm… gwencana" ia memelukku sangat erat begitu erat, hingga kami larut dalam tangis sehun diiringi terbenamnya matahari.

Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap kedua mataku. "wae sehun ah?"

"Hm.. come here suzy" ia menarik tubuhku perlahan, dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Sehun-ah apa yang mau kau lakukan?" kataku gugup.

Kini tanganya sudah memegang daguku dan wajahnya semakin dekat denganku

"Tentu saja. Menciummu" kini ia benar-benar dekat denganku

"Mwo?" aku kaget. Tiba-tiba ia menciumku, ia mencium lembut bibirku. Tapi apa ini? Kenapa pipiku basah? Omo sehun menagis sambil menciumku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Terhanyut dalam kecupannya.

"Ah, mian suzy ah" ia melepaskan kecupannya, menghapus air matanya dan berlari pulang.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia pergi? Sehun ah. Apa kecupan tadi hanya pelampiasan semata? Ah ia aku hanya terlalu berharap.

Sehun pov:

'Pabo! Apa yang tadi kulakukan? Mungkin suzy akan menilaiku namja yang tidak benar. Haaaaa! Bodohnya aku' kataku dalam hati seraya berlari menyusuri jalan-jalan yang rasanya tak kunjung habis ku lalui. Hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di depan pintu rumah. 'Kenapa? Aku tak ingin pulang! Kenapa aku harus pulang?' yasudahlah, aku memberanikan diri membuka pintu. Saat aku membuka pintu. Mataku terbelalak. Semuanya berantakan seperti kapal pecah. 'Eomma! Dimana eomma?' aku berlari menyusuri rumahku dengan penuh cemas mencari dimana ibuku.

"eomma!" aku berteriak kencang. Rasanya air mata ini mengalir tak tertahankan. Apa yang appa lakukan pada eommaku. Appa! Andwaeyo!

Aku terus dan terus mencari, hingga ku dapati kamarku terkunci. "Eomma? Kau di dalam? Buka eomma!" aku mencoba membuka pintu namun tetap terkunci. Ku dengar suara teriakan dari dalam, ini membuatku semakin panik. Aku mendobrak pintu dan ku dapati. Ibuku bersimbah darah.

Tapi.. bukan darah miliknya, itu itu darah ayah….

Tubuhku lemas. Apa ini? Kenapa ? apa yang eomma lakukan?

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**mind to review?**


End file.
